


Night Time on The Jolly Roger

by NeverlandBae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandBae/pseuds/NeverlandBae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baelfire is in a very difficult situation and Killian helps with the more sensitive matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Time on The Jolly Roger

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the warnings before reading on. It was basically just a setup to write something dirty.

In the middle of the night, The Jolly Roger drifted idly as far as her anchor would let her in the darkness. Most of the crew had retired, save for whoever was on night watch. It was the hour at which the Lost Ones realized just how lost they were, and it wasn’t much different for the crew. The nights spent alone were bitter reminders of just how long they had been in Neverland. For a pirate to be at sea for long periods of time was commonplace. But it had been years, something that was not common at all. For some, it wasn’t a bother. They had no homes to return to, no one that missed their presence. But very human needs were something that could not be forgotten. They would forget their craving for human contact just as soon as they would forget hunger, or fatigue.  
  
Any of the men that ventured out of their cabin in the dead of night would no doubt be reminded of their situation. The noises that came, muffled but still audible, from behind the captain’s door bordered on obscene. Some of them made a habit to leave on purpose, savoring a chance to listen in, which would be the only enjoyment they ever got from the newest addition to their crew. Baelfire was undoubtedly beautiful. Teenage boys most often would not like to be called beautiful, but Baelfire was the epitome of it. Killian had noticed it immediately. The boy’s soft, pale skin, his smooth face surrounded by dark, wild locks of hair. And his lips, red and supple and perfect for kisses. Hook had staked his claim immediately. The boy was off limits to any of the crew and he didn’t let Bae out of his sight. He trusted his crew, but he knew how desperate men could be and even if they weren’t inclined to be romantic with other men, Baelfire wasn’t quite a man yet. He was a target.   
  
Killian hadn’t made a move right away. He waited, and his mission first was to make sure no harm came to Bae aboard the ship. But soon it escalated. Baelfire was stuck in Neverland, in a not so easy stage in life. He was discovering himself, his sexuality, and he was on a ship full of men. So more often than not, he’d get caught up starting at Killian while he spoke, or simply went about the ship doing Captainly things. Killian noticed, sometimes catching Bae while he stared; licking or biting his lips, drawing attention to a part of him that was most definitely a weakness for the Captain before he realized and looked away shyly.   
  
Those looks and stares lead to stolen kisses when no one was looking, or heavy petting behind locked doors at night. It wasn’t a secret, of course, given the close quarters they shared with everyone else, but the two of them liked to believe no one knew what they did when they turned in for the night. Killian favored going slow, keeping Bae’s inexperience in the back of his mind at all times, but Baelfire became insatiable, and grew tired of taking things slow. And resisting was not an option for Killian.  
  
That night was spent the same as many before. The door was shut and locked tight, hiding them from the world’s view. Bae gasped softly, resting face down against the Captain’s desk. His forehead rested against one of his arms and the other hand gripped the edge, feeling Killian’s stubble brushing across the back of his neck. The elder’s hand held Bae’s hip firmly as he kept the youth pinned against the desk. It was Killian’s way of slowing things down again with the kisses, nipping Bae’s neck and nuzzling against his soft hair.   
  
Baelfire would only let this last for so long before he pushed himself up, pressing his back against Killian’s chest and moaning loudly at the feelings it caused. The Captain latched his hook onto the far edge of the desk, his hand moving from Bae’s hip to roam up his side. Baelfire leaned his head back onto Killian’s chest as the older man’s hand moved higher still, under Bae’s arm and across his chest to grip his shoulder. He held Bae tightly against him and gave in to Bae’s desires.  
  
The noises the youth made were as beautiful to Killian as his face was when he made them. His gasps and quiet pleading over his shoulder, his lips begging to be kissed and his hand reaching and pulling Killian down to him to do so; it made the captain give the boy everything he asked for. The objects that were left on the desk rattled violently, some toppling over completely as their breaths grew ragged and their moans more persistent. Bae rested his head back against Killian’s shoulder, exposing his neck for the older man to bite and lick and kiss as he pleased.  
  
Bae reached his hand further up and around Killian’s shoulder to the back of his head, gripping his hair and pulling a groan from the Captain. Killian shoved his hips forward roughly into Baelfire’s and Bae cried out again, so delirious in his ecstasy that the only word he could form was Killian’s name. He repeated it over and over, driving Killian wild with lust once again until soon even that word failed him and he was left with nothing but drawn out moans and frantic shouts. His hands scrambled to hold on to something, anything as Killian’s hand let go of his shoulder, slipping over his sweat-dampened chest and down his stomach. His hands found the desk again, gripping it tightly as mumbled incoherently. Feeling Killian’s grip around him was Bae’s undoing, and that familiar feeling of being on fire in the most amazing way shot through his entire body. Killian rested his forehead against Bae’s shoulder, the teen trembling through his orgasm as Killian finally reached his own with a guttural groan, sending a shiver up Bae’s spine.   
  
Baelfire collapsed down onto the desk, sighing heavily and catching his breath while Killian’s hand went to the desk beside him, steadying himself so he didn’t fall down on top of the boy. As soon as he felt confident enough, Killian scooped Bae up into his arms and carried him over to the bed, kicking their clothing out of the way so he didn’t trip and laying his young lover on top of the blankets carefully. He didn’t get far before Bae was reaching for him, refusing to lay down and go to sleep unless he was in Killian’s arms, or Killian was in his. Killian laid beside him, covering Bae’s face with lazy kisses once they were comfortable while Bae just laid there with a sleepy grin on his face. All was quiet once again on The Jolly Roger as the two lovers drifted off into an exhausted slumber.


End file.
